fortresscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dan67
Welcome to my Talk page, please leave a message so i could avoid getting blocked and help out this wiki better.Dan67 14:20, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I quit fortresscraft I alreadly quite hope you can defend yourself Bye (:Dan67 19:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Stop by... Dan, you don't seem to think that I play FortressCraft. Why don't you stop by my world? Gamertag is TheSilverhead. I will be in my battlecruiser's main bridge, with my Harrison Axe. If you can walk around my world for five minutes, and still claim that I don't play FC, it isn't my problem. (Don't forget to like...)TheSilverhead 16:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Templates Forgive the templates, they're just here whilst i toy with a main page replacement. They'll be removed once i decide i hate it or decide to change it Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 15:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) thanks got to go eat be back in 5minutes or more.Dan67 15:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) User page editing Silver head, you NEVER edit another user page for any reason. period.--Dan67 15:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Really mature there, Dan. TheSilverhead 16:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Blocking me for 7days what else is there to do im just bored calm down alreadly.Dan67 18:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll remain on my talk page after the block.--Dan67 14:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey is the site okay I'm still blocked so yeah is it okay? Why were you blocked? o.O Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 20:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- I got blocked because he threw a fit over me describing him in his profile in a "positive" way and he told king Fredrick VI to block me. Its not an opinion Andy think before you say something. ---- Ok, well I'm not going to overturn the ban as i don't like to interfere with other moderators decision. It's only 2 or 3 days left now anyway, if you wish to contest this, speak with Fred politely. You aren't allowed to edit other users profile pages, it's in the wiki rules and policies: http://fortresscraft.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Policies It is used as a personal space on the wiki, not as a place for you to post your opinion of the other user. Please read the rules, and don't edit another users page eh? :) Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 12:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Calm ur arse down man I know that theres a bit of a war between u nd silverhead but you gotta calm down. Just be careful with what you do on the wiki nd dont go around complaining about being bullied by him because attacking him like that wasnt very nice in my opinion (just saying). Read the policies nd get an understanding of where you are at so that this argument doesnt cause a "scrap" over the internet. Its not really worth taking your time continually talking back to him nd complainng... just be chill so that annoying stuff like this doesnt have to occur in the future okay? Behave nicely like the people on the forums now -KrizPEeCream Stuff with no pictures Don't worry about a few blocks or other stuff I can provide some snapshots of them in the future (improvised) ;) Daffodil How can I allow guests to visit and vote in my world without them editing anything? Make your world impressive and make it to where they join only instead of join and edit hope this hopesDan67 (talk) 23:44, August 4, 2012 (UTC) The patch 11 is being worked on right now, and was deleted because any patch notes go on the patch notes page. Also the page just said, i can not wait for the next patch and stuff like that if i remember correctly.Noble Rookie VI (talk) 22:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) as soon as the official notes are release, yesNoble Rookie VI (talk) 03:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Aye, seems to be. TheSilverhead (talk) 16:29, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Sweet blog, Dan. TheSilverhead (talk) 18:08, December 15, 2012 (UTC) hi HI :)